Zoro and Nami
by x-waterlily-x
Summary: Love is blind...but so are lovers. ZoroxNami
1. Chapter 1

**The rock was wet and slippery. She was barley holding on as she could hear Luffy's shouts from above.** **She wanted to shout for help but her voice wouldn't work and the gash in the side of her stomach was stinging against the cold. Zoro's green hair stood out as he stood at the top of the cliff looking down on her.**

"**HELP ME YOU IDIOT" Nami shouted feeling her voice return as Zoro stood there.**

**Zoro didn't move as he stood looking down at her. No movement was even supported towards him as he fell. Blood dripping from his stomach, his lifeless body tumbled down the side of the cliff.**

"**ZORO" Nami shouted as Luffy's string like hands chased after his falling crewmate.**

**Luffy's hands wrapped themselves around Zoro's body catching him before he crashed into the rocky grave below. Zoro's body was then smashed against the side of the cliff as she saw Luffy standing above her.**

"**Zoro" Nami whispered weakly.**

**Zoro's body was slowly pulled up the side of the cliff scraping the skin and getting tugged over small outcrops. Nami watched as Zoro passed her on his way up and noticed light breathing, but the entire front of his shirt was stained with his blood. She wanted to reach out and touch him, to hold him in her arms, if that would make him better. Zoro's body was pulled over the top of the cliff before Luffy's arm stretched down to her and lifted her back onto the safety of ground underneath her feet. Nami gasped at the sight she faced. Luffy had three stabbing wounds to his arms, one in his stomach and Nami could only count fourteen slash marks on his chest but she was sure there was more. She couldn't say anything to comfit them as Chopper limped forward to Luffy. Chopper took out his medical bag and began to look at him.**

"**Heal Zoro first" Luffy whispered not moving from where he was standing.**

"**But you injuries are more worse than…"Chopper began.**

"**I said Zoro first," Luffy said a little louder.**

"**But…"**

"**I SAID ZORO FIRST" Luffy shouted looking up for the first time as Nami spotted blood trickling down the side of his face.**

**Nami had never seen that look in his eyes before, it wasn't anger that he had shown before when he was fighting someone like Arlong or Crocodile, it was determination, for his crewmates life and nun for himself. Chopper hesitated before he half ran half limped over to where Zoro was lying on the ground and began to fix up his wounds. Luffy swayed in the wind a bit before he collapsed onto the ground, sending dirt up into the air. Nami rushed over to Luffy who gave Chopper a stern look to stay and heal up Zoro first as the Captain had ordered. Luffy was either breathing heavily or snoring, but the gash in the side of her stomach was nothing to the pain that her Captain was enduring, so she didn't complain.**

**Luffy woke to find that he hadn't eaten within twenty-four hours and started to demand food from Sanji. Zoro lay snoring in the bed next to him and was rudely awakened when Luffy started to order meat. Nami stood outside on the deck with Chopper while the wind was blowing on her face. After Sanji had finished satisfying Luffy's stomach he began to offer his services to Nami-san who politely ignored him and went to see how Zoro was going as she knew that Luffy was fine.**

"**Ne Zoro" Nami said standing at the door and looking over at him.**

**Zoro was sitting up in bed with an annoyed look on his face.**

"**How you feeling" Zoro asked looking at her as she walked over to his bedside.**

"**That's meant to be my question" Nami said as Luffy's laughter from outside echoed into the room.**

**Suddenly Luffy came bouncing into the room knocking Nami over on top of Zoro and bouncing back out again. Zoro let out a low grown as Nami realized that her head was resting on his chest.**

"**Geez woman" Zoro said pushing Nami off him "that hurt."**

**Nami narrowed her eyes and slapped him across the face.**

"**I'm not that heavy" Nami shouted storming off out of the room.**

**As Nami left the room Luffy was reluctantly brought back inside by Chopper and Ussop, who kept on telling him that he wasn't healed up properly yet, and if he kept on acting like this his stitches would come undone.**

"**NO FAIR" Luffy shouted as Chopper and Ussop tried to tie him down to the bed.**

**Zoro watched in annoyance as the slap that he had received from Nami was still throbbing. It was then he noticed Nami standing just outside the door looking back at Luffy with a smile on her face. Zoro for some reason suddenly felt very competitive towards his Captain and rolled over trying to get the thought out of his mind.**

**The shouting of Luffy's voice on a cold morning when you wanna stay in bed had to be the worst wake up call Zoro had very heard. Nami of course had her own room so she didn't have to put up with Luffy. 'Damn it' there he was thinking about Nami again, but what if Nami didn't mind hearing Luffy's voice in the morning. Zoro sat up straight and began to pound his head with his hands until it hurt. Why was he getting so worked up about Nami smiling at Luffy?**

"**I think he's lost it" came Ussop's whispering voice from the other side of the room.**

"**No, he lost it ages ago" Sanji said relaxed.**

"**Hehe…Zoro's lost it," Luffy shouted happily for some reason.**

"**SHUT UP" Zoro shouted.**

"**Zoro's lost it, Zoro's lost it" Luffy said happily leaping like a frog out of the room "SANJI MEAT, I WAN'T MEAT."**

"**ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT" Sanji shouted getting up and heading for the kitchen.**

"**Hey I'm coming" Ussop said quickly following Sanji out the door "Zoro looks like he's going to murder someone."**

**Zoro didn't even bother to reply as he hung his head, did he really look that murderous? Maybe he did, he defiantly felt like it, if Luffy was gone Nami would be his…**

"**DAMN IT" Zoro shouted pounding his head again.**

**Luffy was his Captain and he was Luffy's first mate. Zoro whacked his head a few more times before he got up for breakfast.**

**Up on deck a chase was happening between Sanji and Luffy. Luffy was running around with a large piece of meat in his arms while Sanji was chasing him with a fry pan. Nami laughed as she noticed Zoro sleeping on the deck with his back against the mast. She thought that she should warn him about Luffy heading in his direction but the impact was much more funny.**

"**NE ZORO" Luffy shouted.**

**Zoro twitched his eye open but he didn't have enough time to react as Luffy ran over him standing on his stomach. He shouted out with pain as Sanji also ran over him.**

"**BASTARDS" Zoro shouted chasing after Luffy and Sanji.**

**About two hours later Luffy was happily sitting up in the crow's nest with his piece of meat and leaving an unconscious Sanji and Zoro on the deck below him. Nami had insisted that Luffy put the meat back because Sanji wouldn't stop chasing him until he at least got to hit him over the head, but Luffy being himself ignored her comment. Later onwards Nami's prediction came true as the chase between Luffy, Sanji and Zoro continued. As the night dawned on Sanji was preparing dinner for his crewmates only after he had pounded Luffy's head in and Zoro had done his share as well. Sanji just got away with a black eye from the hilt of Zoro's sword after he convinced him that he was just chasing Luffy.**

**Nami wondered out onto the deck after dinner and let the wind play with her hair. She sat down and leaned against the cabin wall while sipping the rum out of the bottle she was holding. For some reason she felt like being with her Captain but he was inside eating Ussop's food again. The sound of the kitchen door opened and Zoro walked out. He looked down at Nami over the railing, who hadn't seamed to have notice his presence. He was about to call down to her when Luffy came up from below deck.**

"**Nami" Luffy said enthusiastically.**

**Nami smiled as Luffy came and sat down in front of her. Zoro felt that competitive feeling that he had felt before as he took a small step backwards. Nami's laughing voice drifted up to Zoro's ears as Luffy had obviously told her something funny. How could he make her laugh. She had never laughed at anything Zoro said, but he wasn't immature like Luffy. Zoro froze, even his breathing had gone down to small little breaths, what if that's the sort of person that she liked? A immature person that could make her laugh.**

"**NE ZORO" Chopper shouted happily behind him.**

**Zoro fell face first over the railing in surprise and crashed into the deck below. Nami and Luffy looked at Zoro for a split second before they burst out laughing. Zoro felt his face burn. Nami was laughing, she was laughing with Luffy and they were both laughing at him. He pushed himself up and gave a angry look at them to stop laughing, but they didn't, they just continued on laughing. Zoro stood up and took one last look at Nami before he went below deck.**

**Zoro was sleeping when Luffy came into their room and throwing himself onto his bed he began to talk.**

"**Ne Zoro" Luffy said from above him.**

**Zoro didn't answer.**

"**You awake Zoro" Luffy asked.**

**Luffy waited for a moment before he leaned over the side of his hammock and shouted into Zoro's ear.**

"**ZORO"**

"**WHAT!!!" Zoro shouted suddenly sitting up.**

"**Just seeing whether you were awake or not" Luffy said smiling.**

"**Well I'm awake" Zoro shouted "happy!"**

**Luffy, not very quietly, began to hum a tune as Zoro tried to get back to sleep.**

"**SHUT UP" Zoro shouted after five minutes or so.**

**Amazing there was silence as Zoro rolled over onto his side. Then as a half an hour or so past Zoro began to find the silence irritating and wanted to hear the sound of his Captain's voice again.**

"**Luffy" Zoro said quietly as he reaching up and poking his Captain in the back.**

**There was no answer. Zoro prodded him in the back again but still received no answer. He sighed and decided that Luffy was already asleep, until he felt some warm sort of liquid drip down onto his face. Zoro whipped it off with the back of his hand. In the dimly lit room he could see that the liquid was a darkish red. RED! Zoro sat up straight and waked his head on his Captain's back as more blood dripped down through Luffy's hammock.**

"**CHOPPER" Zoro shouted pulling back his Captain's shirt to find that his stitches had come undone and he was bleeding everywhere "CHOPPER!"**

**There was no answer to his calling as Zoro tried to stop the bleeding.**

"**CHOPPER!!!"**

**Why wasn't anyone answering him.**

"**CHOPPER!" Zoro shouted again feeling his lungs scream along with his voice "CHOPPER!"**

**They must not be able to hear him. He'd have to leave Luffy, but what if he bled to death while he was looking for Chopper, but if he didn't go Luffy would die in front of him.**

"**Don't die damn it" Zoro shouted running out of the room and heading above deck.**

**As the cool night air met his face so did the blade of a sword. Zoro looked over to see Tashigi standing next to him and Smoker standing next to the rest of his crewmates that had been tide up.**

"**I don't have time for this" Zoro muttered under his breath as he lunged towards Chopper.**

**Smoker swooped in font of him before he was able to reach Chopper and Zoro was unable to move no mature how hard he tried as smoke wrapped around him.**

"**No use" Smoker said "now where's Straw Hat Luffy."**

**The image of Luffy lying in his hammock bleeding everywhere was swimming around in his head as he tried to get free so he could save his Captain's life.**

"**Search the ship" Smoker ordered to his men.**

**Men began to run around searching every nook and cranny. Smoker dropped Zoro to the floor and forced his foot into his wound, Zoro shouted out in pain. Tashigi then came up behind him and tied his hands and feet together. He was then thrown over the where the rest of his crewmates had been tied up.**

"**Zoro" Nami said trying to move forward "You shirts covered in blood."**

"**We heard you shouting" Chopper said.**

"**Where's Luffy" Sanji asked?**

**Zoro picked himself off the ground and looked his crewmates in the eye.**

"**Luffy's stitches have come undone and he's bleeding everywhere," Zoro said, "he wouldn't stop."**

**There was silence between them as they all pictured their dieing Captain before Smokers men came up from below deck dragging Luffy along the ground with a blood trail behind him.**

"**So he got himself injured," Smoker said as his men dropped Luffy in front of him.**

**Luffy didn't wake but you could see his chest moving up and down rapidly.**

"**I guess he'll be easier to kill then," Smoker said lifting his foot up and crushing it down onto Luffy's chest.**

**Luffy was suddenly woken up and his yells were piecing the silent nights air.**

"**LUFFY" Nami shouted.**

"**If you want to kill him," a voice said above them "you'll have to go through me first."**


	2. Chapter 2

Smoker looked up to see a man in his twenties standing above him on the top of the kitchen. He had a hat shadowing his face but the tattoo on his back distinguished his identity.

"**Ace" Ussop shouted.**

"**Leave now and you wont get hurt" Ace said.**

"**You must be forgetting the situation that your brother's in," Smoker said twisting his foot and digging it harder into Luffy's stomach.**

**Luffy yelled out in pain again trying to move Smoker's foot off him but he couldn't master the strength.**

"**Wrong choice" Ace said jumping off the top of the kitchen and landing on the deck.**

**Flames crackled up his arms and shot out of him towards Smoker, plunging into his foes chest. Grey smoke smothered Ace's attack as Smoker retook human form.**

"**How are you ment to beat me," Smoker asked as he approached Ace, leaving Luffy on the deck of his ship "we cancel each other out."**

"**Exactly" Ace said "you can have a proper fight with Luffy when he's healed up because this is just a waist of your time."**

**Smoker made a head gesture towards his men and Tashigi to board their ship, while he stayed behind.**

"**Alright, I'll wait" Smoker said "but tell Straw Hat Luffy that he's only going to live for a few more days."**

**Smoker changed into his grey smoke form and wisped back over to his ship. Ace ran over to wear Luffy was lying on the ground with his eyes closed.**

"**He's still alive" Chopper said, "I can see his chest moving."**

**Ace came over to Luffy's crewmates and slashed the ropes with his knife. Chopped changed into his human-like form and went over to his Captain.**

"**We need to move him inside" Chopper said urgently picking up Luffy.**

**They all sat outside on the deck as they prayed that Chopper would be able to heal Luffy. About half and hour later Chopper came out to meet them. He was covered in Luffy's blood and he had a worried look on his face. Everyone looked at him waiting for a report.**

"…**H…he's lost a lot of blood" Chopper said quietly "his wounds were also hard to re-sew back up again, but he's resting now."**

**Ace pushed past Chopper and ran straight into where his younger brother was sleeping. The yells that they had heard beforehand must have been when Luffy was thrashing around a lot. Blood was stained everywhere, on the walls, the floor, and the bed. Ace sat down next to the bed where Luffy was resting on his back. He was defiantly awake because his distinctive snore couldn't be heard.**

"**Luffy" Ace said gently.**

**Luffy's eyes twitched a little and he let out a low groan. He tried to open his mouth as if to say something but it was muffled.**

"**Do you want something?" Ace asked as Nami and Zoro came into the room.**

"…**a…" Luffy tried again.**

**Nami spotted Luffy's hat lying on the ground and picked it.**

"**You want this" Nami asked softly placing his hat on his head.**

**At the corner of his mouth Luffy gave a little smile and the sound of his snores began.**

"**You now how to make him happy" Ace said watching his sleeping brother.**

"**Doesn't anyone" Nami said walking out of the room "stay on his good side."**

**Ace smiled as Zoro stood in the centre of the room looking down at his Captain, clenching his fists. If Ace hadn't shown up Luffy would be dead. For one of the first times since Kuina's death he felt weak, useless. He wasn't a doctor so he couldn't help Luffy and he wasn't a pervert like Sanji, so he could get close to Nami …not that he wanted to be…**

"**Damn it" Zoro shouted out loud pounding his head into the palm of his hand.**

**Why was he thinking about Nami again, his Captain was nearly on his deathbed. He lifted his head and noticed Ace starring at him strangling.**

"**Ne Zoro…you alright" Ace asked.**

"**I'm fine, I'm fine" Zoro repeated a few times as he walked out of the room "I'm fine."**

**Sanji and Ussop came in after Zoro had left with confused looks on their faces, (well Ussop did, Sanji didn't seem bothered at all.)**

"**You seem to have a very distressed swordsman" Ace said.**

"**No he's usually pissed off" Sanji said "it's nothing out of the ordinary."**

"**He was pounding his head yesterday as well" Ussop said "very weird."**

"**I think something may be troubling him" Ace said looking back at his brother "I wonder what it is."**

**Zoro sat out on the deck with his back resting against the cabin and his eyes closed. There was a really cold wind blowing but he didn't mind it. Luffy had been asleep for two days and when he woke up this morning he nearly ate all the supplies, nearly. Ace had decided to stay with them for a while to watch over Luffy. Nami seemed to be happy as well, why wouldn't she? Zoro sighed; he'd given up on pounding himself in the head, since it didn't seem to work. Speaking of Nami she seemed to have been avoiding him, whenever he came into a room she seemed to leave.**

"**Ne Zoro"**

**Zoro opened one eye and looked up into Luffy's smiling face. Zoro felt a tension mark appear on his forehead.**

"**What do you want?"**

"**Uh…Zoro your so miserable" Luffy said sitting down on Zoro's left "you should smile more often."**

"…"

"**It's cold out hear" Luffy said changing his own subject.**

"**Then go inside" Zoro said closing his eye again.**

"**But your warm" Luffy said wrapping his stretchy arms around his first mate.**

"**WHA…Get off" Zoro shouted surprised by Luffy's reactions "Luffy let go."**

**Zoro began to feel orkwed as Luffy's snores began. He tried to get Luffy's hands off his waist but his Captain's grip was really strong, even when he was sleeping. After about five minutes Zoro gave up and rested his head against the cabin wall. As he rested a cold gust of wind come along that sent a shiver down his back spine. He opened his left eye and looked down at Luffy who had his head rested against his arm. Zoro amazing pulled his arm out and put it on the other side of his Captain, pulling him in close to keep warm. His crewmates where like family to him and seeing as Luffy was younger than him, he felt like a younger brother, an annoying younger brother.**

"**You know it's sad we don't have a camera," a soft voice said on his right.**

**Zoro turned his head to face Nami. He suddenly felt a swet drop slid down the side of his face.**

"**You really are a softy Zoro" Nami said coming and sitting down on his right.**

**Zoro felt himself tense up for some reason. For some reason, what was he thinking, he knew he like Nami, but why couldn't he admit it?**

"**You know the rest of the crew would find this very funny" Nami said smiling.**

**Zoro narrowed his eyes as he could guess what was about to happen.**

"**Three hundred should cover it," she said happily.**

"**WHAA…"**

**Ace watched from above while Zoro and Nami were talking and Luffy sleeping on his first mate. He should take Luffy from them so they could be together by them selves, but after seeing Zoro put his arm around Luffy he decided against it. Ace leaned against the railing and looked out onto the sea. That was when he spotted Ussop sitting up in the crew's nest with a sketchpad in his hands. Ace could tell that he was drawing the scene below and gave him the thumbs up when Ussop saw him.**

**The next morning Ussop was showing off his new drawing when Zoro entered the room. The whole crew was rolling around on the floor laughing when Zoro caught a glimpse of it. He felt a vein pop out of his head as he saw that the picture was of last night. Even Nami found it funny as she had a look at it because Ussop had left her out and just drawn Zoro and Luffy together. Luffy of cause had slept in and missed the picture because by the time he woke up Zoro had torn it up into shreds. He didn't mind, instead he told his point of view from last night, which Zoro found even more irritating.**

**It had been three days since the nighttime incident and Zoro was recovering very slowly. It was really hard for him to get within a three meters of his Captain without some one coming up and reminding him of it. On the fourth night Zoro was laying in his bed after they had decided to have a party before Ace left, which was in about five days or so away, but really they just wanted a reason to celebrate. The temperature down below deck was very different to above. He had taken off his shirt because of the heat and was lying in the middle of the floor, trying to cool off. There was a sudden nock at the door as Zoro was about to go to sleep. Annoyed, he got up off the ground and opened the door. Nami was standing outside with Luffy a sleep in her arms. **

"**What"**

"**I thought it would be to dangerous leaving him up there after he fell asleep so I brought him down hear, but seeing as your hear I guess it's more dangerous than up there" Nami said smirking.**

"**I'M NOT GAY" Zoro shouted as Nami pushed past him and placed her Captain down in his bed.**

**Nami listened to her sleeping Captain for a while before she turned around to face Zoro. It was warm done hear.**

"**Why aren't you up on deck?" she asked "like the rest of us."**

"…"

**Nami moved forward and grabbed Zoro's wrist. Zoro felt his heart pump; even skip a beat, maybe. Nami then dragged him out of the room.**

"**Where are we…?"**

"**Anywhere but there" Nami said, "I'm not leaving you done there with your reputation."**

"**I'M NOT GAY" Zoro shouted again as they came up onto deck.**

**Thankfully, the rest of the crew were to busy celebrating that they hadn't herd Zoro's shouts. Sanji however was the first to notice their presence and his shouts stopped everyone, when he spotted Nami holding Zoro's hand.**

"**Not bad Zoro" Ussop said smiling "first Luffy now Nami."**

**It wasn't Zoro or Nami that whacked Ussop over the head, it wasn't even Sanji, it was Ace.**

"**It was funny the first time, but that's just wrong" Ace said as Ussop collapsed onto the deck with a large bump on his head.**

**Everyone laughed, even Zoro.**


	3. Chapter 3

Zoro stayed out later than the rest with Ace lying down on the deck side by side.

"**Just out of interest" Ace said breaking the silence "are you gay."**

"**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT, I'M NOT GAY," Zoro shouted sitting up.**

"**Just asking" Ace said, "Because if you were I would have told you to stay away from Luffy. He's to immature to understand anything like that."**

**There was a silence between them.**

"**You must know what it feels like" Zoro said randomly lying back down.**

**Ace looked at him in a confused way.**

"**I mean to have Luffy as a brother" Zoro said.**

"**Is this a trick question?" Ace asked, "We're biologically related!"**

"**I know, but being on this ship with him and my other crewmates all the time it feels like where family" Zoro said "it's like he's grown on me."**

**Ace cocked an eyebrow before he smiled.**

"**Luffy has that effect on people" Ace said "you either like him hate, it's never anything in between."**

**Zoro smiled.**

**As it began to feel really icy Zoro got up and decided to go to bed. Ace said he felt like sleeping outside that night so Zoro left him alone on the deck. Zoro entered the room to find that Luffy had left his bed; in fact the entire room and the rest were sleeping soundly. He shrugged; Luffy had probably gone for a nighttime snack. As he walked over to his bed and found that his shirt was missing. He was just too tired to look for it now as he slumped down in his hammock, falling asleep straight away.**

**Ace rolled over feeling the cool breeze on his back as he tucked his arms into his body to keep warm. There was footsteps echoing along the deck as Ace tried to get to sleep.**

"**Ne Ace" a voice said behind him "it's cold out hear and you don't even have a shirt on."**

**Ace rolled over to see Ussop; he obviously was heading up to the crow's nest.**

"**I'll live" Ace said, "besides it's nicer out hear, it's not stuffy like down there."**

**Ussop shrugged as he walked over to the mast. There was silence again as he reached the top of the crow's nest with his sketchpad in his hands again. **

**Luffy came out of the kitchen a little later, not so hungry as he was before but defiantly satisfied. Zoro's shirt was much warmer than his as he whipped his mouth on it. He then gave a giant yawn as he noticed Ace sleeping on the deck.**

"**ACE" Luffy shouted happily jumping down to the deck.**

**Ace shielded his head with his arm as Luffy landed on the deck.**

"**Shouldn't you be in bed" Ace asked as Luffy sat down in front of him "and isn't that Zoro's shirt."**

"**Ya…it's very warm" Luffy said happily.**

**Ace sighed and began to go back to sleep. Luffy hummed a tune for and hour or so before he fell asleep next to his older brother.**

**It was the either middle of the night, or very early in the morning when Ace woke up again to find Luffy lying next to him, in Zoro's shirt. Ace smiled and reached out and put an arm around his younger brother, to bring him closer. His head was resting against Ace's chest and Luffy's hand reached up and held onto his older brother's arm. Ace smiled before he fell asleep again.**

**Nami woke up to utter silence, which was a huge difference, seeing that Luffy would either start shouting or her crewmates would be rushing around outside. She pulled on a warm coat and headed up on the deck. There she found Ace and Luffy sound asleep; Ace's right arm was wrapped around his younger brother that was wearing Zoro's shirt. Nami smiled before she recollected what she just saw and looked back at them, Luffy was wearing Zoro's shirt???**

**Zoro woke up later than the rest and found himself alone in the room. After a few minutes or so he got up and began to look for his shirt. Where was it, he was sure he had taken it off last night in this room. There was a nock at the door as Zoro had given up in searching for his shirt and went to open it. Nami was standing outside with a big smile on her face.**

"**What" Zoro asked in annoyance?**

"**Looking for something" Nami, asked.**

**Zoro narrowed his eyes.**

"**Where's my shirt" he asked bitterly.**

**Nami smiled.**

"**Luffy's got it."**

**Zoro froze as Nami giggled at his expression. His mind was racing all over the place, Luffy, Nami was playing over and over again. Luffy had his shirt and Nami was standing right in front of him. He could grasp her right now but he was scared of what she may think.**

"**Ne Zoro" Nami said as her hand waved across his eyes "you okay?"**

"**Fine" Zoro said "I'll…I'll go get my shirt back."**

**Nami watched him walk away and above deck. She actually preferred him with his shirt off because you could see all his muscles. She sighed as his feet disappeared onto deck.**

**As Zoro surfaced onto the deck Luffy was awake with his shirt on, laughing with Ussop and Chopper. Zoro walked up to Luffy and towered over him.**

"**Give me my shirt back," he said clenching his hands into fist.**

"**NOOOO" Luffy shouted running away and making Zoro chase after him "it's warm, I like it."**

"**GIVE IT BACK" Zoro shouted.**

"**Oie…scumbags grubs served" Sanji shouted from the kitchen.**

"**FOOD" Luffy shouted heading towards the kitchen with an angry Roronoa Zoro behind him.**

**It was all a blur to Ace as he sat down at the table. Luffy rushed in picked up his plate of food, swallowed it, or stored it in his mouth before he rushed out again. In fact from what Ace had seen, he went out the way he came in which ment…**

"**NE ZORO"**

"**LUFFY YOU IDIOT" came Zoro's shouts before there was a loud banging of bodies together on the deck below.**

**Ace sighed as Nami came in and Sanji started to offer her extra food.**

**Nami later carried Luffy back down to his sleeping quarters with Zoro's shirt still on and placed him in bed just like she had last night. Luffy's injuries were healing up really fast which was a good sign. She leaned over Luffy and kissed him on the forehead before turning around and coming face to face with Roronoa Zoro. He had a look of annoyance on his face as they stared at each other. Zoro was sure that he felt his heart shatter as Nami looked at him. Sure that she would smile at Luffy but he had just witnessed her kissing him. Was that the first time or had she kissed Luffy before?**

"**Leave him alone" Nami whispered moving inwards to Zoro "besides…I like you better with your shirt off."**

**Zoro was so confused, Nami had just kissed her Captain but now she was saying that she liked him. Maybe she was just saying that so he would leave Luffy alone. Zoro finally decided that if she really liked him then she wouldn't mind it if he kissed her, but as he looked down at her she had beaten him to it. Nami pressed her lips against his, with her arms around his neck he felt like all his worries from before had been swept away. He ran his hands underneath her shirt and up her back feeling her cool skin against his. Nami slowly drew her lips away from his and smiled at him. Zoro felt calm as he gave her a smile back before he bent down and placed his lips on hers again. Zoro was finally with her, the woman of his dreams, Nami was his, forever.**


End file.
